Mutisme
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Dans laquelle l'équipe de Seirin se demande pourquoi Mitobe ne parle jamais. Mitobe/Koganei!


**Titre: **_Mutisme  
_**Genre: **_Hurt/comfort et romance, le tout à la fois très angst et très fluff  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Mitobe et Koganei, ainsi que l'équipe de Seirin et Riko._

**Note: **_Alors, je continue avec les couples sous-exploités! Je pense que ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous allez me voir écrire un banal KagaKuro... Pourtant j'adore ce couple, moi! ^^'_

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce texte, si vous connaissez un tant soit peu mon style, vous ne serez pas surpris de la tournure des évènements. Toutefois, pour une fois, j'ai une bonne fin! *une bonne main d'applaudissement*_

_**Un truc important à savoir : cette fic se passe aux alentours du début de l'animé, soit avant l'arrivée de Teppei.** Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, je l'adore, mais... il aurait tout chamboulé ma fic s'il avait fallu que je le fasse apparaître! Pour me reprendre, je compte écrire prochainement un Teppei/Hyuga! Mais encore une fois désolé pour les fans de notre géant de Seirin..._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin lire! Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Après un entrainement rude, imposé par nulle autre que la coach de Seirin, l'équipe de basketball s'était douchée et changée. Les garçons discutaient joyeusement dans les vestiaires de tout et de rien. Tous les premières années, sauf Kagami et Kuroko, avaient déjà quittés lieux, ainsi que Tsuchida. Mitobe et Koganei partirent à la suite, ce dernier prétextant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire par après. Personne n'en prit note et ils s'en furent sans problèmes.

Cependant, peu de temps après qu'ils soient partis, Kuroko sortit de l'ombre pour dire, avec son tact habituel :

- Pourquoi Mitobe-senpai ne parle jamais?

La question était adressée à tout le monde, mais ce fut Hyuga qui répondit en premier :

- Hm... à dire vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai personnellement jamais entendu sa voix.

Kuroko resta impassible tandis que Kagami demandait, choqué :

- Pour vrai?

Ce fut au tour d'Izuki de prendre la parole :

- Je pensais au départ qu'il était simplement timide, mais maintenant j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est muet... cela dit, je n'ai jamais confirmé avec lui.

Le capitaine rajusta ses lunettes et lança, pour clore la discussion :

- Probablement que Koga connait la réponse, puisqu'il le connait depuis le primaire. Il faudrait lui demander.

Kuroko annonça, avec le ton calme qui a fait sa renommée :

- Je lui demanderai demain.

Tous acquiescèrent à cette initiative et peu à peu, les joueurs se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Le soir, ils songèrent tous à leur coéquipier et à ce mystère qui, ils l'espéraient, seraient révélé le lendemain. Après tout, en tant qu'amis, c'était dans leur droit de connaitre l'histoire, non?

~xxx~

Le lendemain, la pratique eut lieu de la même façon qu'à l'habitude, si ce n'est que les quatre comploteurs étaient affreusement stressés – hormis Kuroko, qui se concentrait sur la balle comme s'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour extorquer un secret d'un de leurs amis.

À dire vrai, le lycéen aux cheveux bleus était aussi fébrile que les autres, mais puisqu'il ne servait à rien d'y penser sur le moment, il préférait ne pas y songer. Sans compter qu'il perdrait un entrainement alors qu'il en avait cruellement besoin.

Quand enfin Riko les laissa partir, ils se rendirent tous à la douche. Après s'être nettoyés et habillés, les vestiaires se désemplirent des personnes qui n'étaient pas dans le coup. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, Hyuga, Mitobe et Koganei, ces deux derniers retenus par les premiers. Ils discutaient tous comme à l'habitude quand soudainement, Kuroko posa sans préambule la question dont il avait la charge :

- Koganei-senpai, pourquoi est-ce que Mitobe-senpai ne parle jamais?

Un silence froid accueillit cette question. Tous les gens au fait de ce projet pâlirent. Ils auraient dû prévoir que Kuroko n'était pas le mieux placer pour poser des questions importantes! Alors même qu'ils se traitaient tous intérieurement d'imbéciles, Koganei émit un rire nerveux et se gratta la tête. Il répondit enfin, au bout d'un moment :

- C'est vrai, je ne vous avais pas encore raconté...

Malgré son allure décontractée, tous sentaient la tension sous laquelle il était, ne serait-ce que par son regard qui les fuyait tous. Hyuga sortit de sa torpeur et tenta de régler le problème :

- Koga, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais!

Sa bouche de chat s'étira en un sourire forcé et il répondit :

- Mais non, vous êtes dans le droit de savoir! Depuis que nous nous connaissons, c'est même étonnant que je vous ne l'ai jamais dit!

À ce moment, personne ne le remarqua sauf Kuroko; Mitobe fit un geste vers son ami d'enfance, dans un but qui resterait à jamais obscur, puisqu'il ne le finit pas. Sa main resta un moment dans les airs avant de retomber à côté de lui.

Koganei laissa son sac tomber par terre et s'adossa au mur. Il aurait préféré s'assoir, mais toutes les places étaient déjà prises et il ne voulait pas demander à quelqu'un de bouger. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de son appui pour commencer son histoire.

- Mitobe et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis le plus loin que je me rappelle. Nous n'avons pas toujours été proches, cela dit; en fait, jusqu'au collège, nous n'étions rien de plus que des connaissances. Nous avons été placés côte à côte dans la même classe en première année et à force de parler, nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis.

Kagami ressentit le besoin de couper son ainé pour mettre un point au clair :

- Attends un peu... tu es en train de dire que Mitobe-senpai parlait à ce moment-là?

Koganei acquiesça. Tous se tournèrent vers Mitobe, qui hocha la tête également. L'histoire devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse.

- Bien sûr, enchaina le brun, il n'a jamais été un très grand parleur, mais nous avions des discussions assez fournies. Il aurait continué de parler si je n'avais pas fait une bêtise.

À ces mots, il baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Mitobe, quant à lui, détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce moment-là, mais puisque Koganei avait décidé de tout raconter, il n'allait pas l'arrêter.

- J'étais naïf. J'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes et de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvé dans un terrible merdier. Je vous épargne les détails, mais je me suis mis à dos des gens qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais fréquenter.

Toute la pièce était présentement en haleine. Hyuga, Izuki, Kuroko et Kagami fixaient tous Koganei, en attente de la suite, alors que Mitobe fixait ses mains. Bien qu'il savait déjà la suite, il ne voulait pas l'entendre de nouveau. Il y était toutefois forcé, car jamais il n'aurait laissé son ami porter la charge de ce souvenir tout seul – déjà qu'il était celui qui devait la dire.

Enfin, Koga retrouva sa voix et continua, le visage toujours tourné vers le bas :

- C'était un vendredi soir, nous nous promenions en ville, Mitobe et moi. Nous avons décidé de rentrer par le parc. Évidemment, vous pouvez deviner la suite. Un de ceux que j'avais fâchés nous y attendait, accompagné par une dizaine de ses amis.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la salle. Hyuga eut presque envie de lui demander d'arrêter de parler, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce serait cruel de lui demander d'arrêter alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de leur en parler.

- La première chose que j'ai voulu faire, c'est appeler la police, mais dès que j'ai sorti mon portable, le gars l'a pris et l'a brisé. C'est à ce moment que Mitobe s'est interposé.

Koganei prit une grande respiration, car il savait que le pire était à venir. Les autres lycéens retenaient leur souffle. Mitobe posa enfin une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, mais personne ne le remarqua, pas même ce dernier, qui continua avec une voix chevrotante :

- Le gars l'a mal pris, évidemment. Il... l'a frappé, puis ils se sont tous jeté sur lui. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, et puis j'avais peur aussi, alors... quand j'ai vu que plus personne ne me portait d'attention... je me suis enfui.

Cette fois, tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, même Kuroko. L'histoire prenait des propensions de plus en plus dramatiques; ils pouvaient sentir la détresse émaner de leur coéquipier pourtant généralement joyeux.

- Je suis allé voir la police, mais quand ils sont arrivés sur les lieux, il était trop tard. Les coupables étaient partis depuis longtemps. Mitobe a été amené à l'hôpital, où on a appris qu'il avait eu une commotion cérébrale. Heureusement, il s'en est sorti assez indemne, mais il a perdu la capacité de parler.

Un silence de plomb s'installa pour de bon dans la pièce. Personne n'aurait cru qu'il s'agirait d'une histoire aussi déprimante. Kuroko s'en voulait pour avoir demandé, Hyuga pour avoir suggéré de demander, et les deux autres simplement pour avoir acquiescé. Quand enfin Koganei releva le regard, il souriait, mais personne n'était dupe : ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.

Il prit son sac et émit, avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Désolé, j'avais quelque chose à faire finalement, je dois y aller!

Mitobe se lança à sa poursuite, laissant les quatre autres adolescents dans un silence oppressant. Finalement, ce fut Hyuga qui prit la parole en premier, s'adressant à Kuroko :

- Ne t'en veux pas de lui avoir demandé, Kuroko. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le bleu acquiesça et, même si son apparence n'en montrait rien, il se sentait un peu soulagé. Il ajouta à son geste :

- Merci, Hyuga-senpai.

Izuki ajouta, sur un ton inquiet :

- Tout de même, qui aurait cru... je ne pensais pas réellement qu'il était muet...

Après un soupir, Kagami ajouta :

- Tu parles d'une histoire!

~xxx~

Koganei courait à en perdre haleine. Malgré son entrainement intensif qui venait à peine de se terminer, il réussit à courir pendant une quinzaine de minutes sans arrêt. Ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement vers le parc où tout avait changé pour lui et son meilleur ami. Il scruta les lieux, posa ses yeux noisette sur le chemin où il avait fui plusieurs années avant.

Repérant un banc, il s'y laissa tomber avec fatigue et ne put s'empêcher de ressasser les évènements. Il croyait avoir déjà surmonté cette épreuve, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur le serrait tout autant et une envie de pleurer tout aussi insistante le prit, mais il résista. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas quand c'était son meilleur ami qui avait souffert, et pas lui!

Entendant des bruits de pas, il leva la tête pour surprendre la vue de celui qui occupait déjà ses pensées. Il baissa de nouveau le regard, tandis que Mitobe restait debout devant lui. Il articula enfin :

- Je suis le pire ami qui existe. Je t'ai abandonné, j'ai fui comme un lâche. J'aurais dû rester avec toi, quitte à me retrouver moi aussi à l'hôpital.

Il pensa aussi, sans le dire : _comme ça je ne souffrirais pas autant. _Il ne le dit pas parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il allait ajouter qu'il était le pire être humain que la Terre ait jamais porté quand soudain, Mitobe posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à se lever. Koganei ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait jusqu'au moment où il posa le regard sur le visage de son ami.

Mitobe, avec sa bouche et sans un son, articulait les mots suivants :_ Ce n'est pas ta faute._ Koganei pouvait presque entendre sa voix, celle qu'il avait avant, prononcer ces mots. C'en fut trop; les larmes quittèrent ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les empêcher. Il commençait à sangloter quand le plus grand l'enferma dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller dans son étreinte, tachant de ses larmes le chandail de son ami.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes que Koganei réussit enfin à sécher ses larmes. Il força un sourire sur son visage et dit à voix haute :

- Je vais bien, maintenant, Mitobe. Tu peux me lâcher.

Cependant, ce dernier sembla ignorer sa remarque et garda son emprise. Koganei tenta de se défaire de ses bras, sans résultats. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il entendit une petite voix incertaine et hésitante dire :

- Shin... ji...

Cette voix, il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas la reconnaitre : c'était celle de Mitobe! Perplexe, et surtout ému, il releva le regard vers son ami qui desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir lui faire face. Mitobe articula sans un son : _J'ai pratiqué pour pouvoir dire ton prénom._

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Koganei. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de la tristesse : c'était une joie et un soulagement sans bornes. Tous les sentiments qu'il venait de vivre lui embrouillaient l'esprit, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses jambes molles l'auraient depuis longtemps abandonné s'il n'avait pas été soutenu par son coéquipier.

Comme pour ne pas aider sa cause, Mitobe le regardait avec trop d'intensité. Koganei ne lui avait jamais vu un regard pareil. Lui qui pouvait le comprendre de par sa simple gestuelle était actuellement perdu. Il y avait une chose qu'il comprenait, par contre, et c'était son propre cœur qui se débattait dans sa cage thoracique.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, la tête encore dans les nuages, Koganei se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour encercler de ses bras le cou de son ami. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami, les laissant à peine quelques secondes. Il se retirait lorsque, contre toutes attentes, Mitobe parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, lui rendant le baiser avec tendresse.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser très chastement, se fixant dans les yeux entre leurs baisers, profitant de leur proximité. À travers ces subtiles caresses, Koganei pouvait sentir ce que son ami pensait, ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre : _Merci d'exister, merci d'être encore à mes côtés._

~xxx~

Le lendemain, l'ambiance dans le gymnase était maussade. Tout le monde était arrivé, sauf Koganei et Mitobe, qui, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, allaient être en retard. Kuroko, Hyuga, Kagami et Izuki ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient coupables de leur retard, alors que tous les autres joueurs se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient l'air si tendus. Riko souriait, mais derrière ce sourire, tout le monde pouvait sentir la menace qu'elle mettrait à exécution si effectivement les deux retardataires se présentaient avec ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard.

Heureusement pour eux, ils entrèrent dans le gymnase à l'heure pile. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la salle, tous surent que quelque chose de positif leur était arrivé : ils rayonnaient. Même Mitobe avait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, lui qui pourtant était peu expressif. C'était donc dire que Koganei exultait littéralement de joie de vivre. Il se permit même de gambader jusqu'au banc où il laissa sa serviette et sa bouteille, avant de se tourner vers la coach :

- Bonjour, Coach! Je suis super en forme aujourd'hui, je pourrais même faire 30 laps!

Tous furent hébétés, sauf bien sûr Koganei qui se permit même un petit gloussement. Il y avait clairement quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement et c'est une fois de plus Kuroko qui osa formuler la pensée qui circulait dans toutes les têtes :

- Koganei-senpai, tu sembles bien heureux aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment? Demanda l'interpelé sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux.

Hyuga s'interposa enfin :

- Koga, il est arrivé quelque chose?

Ce dernier lança un regard en coin vers son meilleur ami, un sourire toujours étalé sur son visage, avant d'avouer, sans une trace de honte :

- Rin-chan et moi sommes maintenant ensemble!

Un silence s'imposa durant quelques secondes dans le gymnase, avant que tous s'écrient, d'une même voix : _Eeeeh?_

Puis, d'un accord implicite, ils cherchèrent tous l'approbation sur le visage de Mitobe, qui se contenta de rougir en hochant la tête. Ce fut Kagami le premier à couper le silence :

- Depuis quand?

- Hier, répondit le tout aussi joyeux Koga.

Riko s'interposa :

- Tu veux vraiment dire que vous... vous êtes un couple?

- Oui, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Hyuga murmura dans sa barbe : _Eh ben ça alors! _Tandis qu'Izuki digérait enfin la nouvelle. Kuroko, qui jusque-là s'était tu, s'approcha de Koganei et, tout en se penchant, le félicita :

- Félicitations Koganei-senpai!

Puis, se tournant vers Mitobe, il répéta le même processus :

- Félicitations Mitobe-senpai!

Son geste sortit enfin les gens de leur torpeur et ce fut un concert de félicitations et de commentaires qui s'ensuivit dans une cacophonie sans pareille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Riko interrompit les réjouissances en tapant dans ses mains.

- Nous fêterons le nouveau couple plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons pratiquer. Koga, tu es toujours aussi motivé à faire 30 laps de course?

Il sembla avoir une hésitation et s'exclama finalement :

- C'était plutôt une façon de parler...

- Quoi? Tu veux en faire 40, en fait?

Koganei n'eut d'autres choix que de tomber dans le piège :

- Va pour 30 laps! Je suis en pleine forme!

~xxx~

Après leur entrainement d'enfer, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le Maji burger, où ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes, Mitobe et Koganei rentrant ensemble puisqu'ils habitaient dans le même voisinage.

Au bout de quelques moments, quand Mitobe fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, il prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Tous deux marchèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Koganei n'interrompe le silence :

- Rin-chan?

Mitobe tourna son regard vers lui, lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait. Koganei prit son courage à deux mains pour dire la phrase qu'il n'avait pas encore dite :

- Je t'aime!

Le plus grand s'arrêta, forçant l'autre à faire de même, et il lui prit le visage dans ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il le regardait. Avec sa bouche, il articula les mêmes mots, silencieusement. Koganei se sentit fondre et il dut utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas se laisser glisser sur le sol.

Mitobe se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de rependre sa main et continuer son chemin. Koganei le suivit, savourant la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
